


Громоздкий

by Luchiana



Series: Движение навстречу [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Тони любит компактные вещи. Но не только.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Движение навстречу [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684021
Kudos: 23





	Громоздкий

**Author's Note:**

> Слово-ключ: громоздкий

Тони любил, чтобы вещи были компактными — факт. Старкфон не должен был чувствоваться в кармане, бронекостюму полагалось умещаться в контейнере величиной не больше портсигара, а мониторы и телевизоры толщиной были сравнимы с картинами, вынутыми из рамы.

Однажды Тони показал Баки прототип арк-реактора — громоздкую махину, занимавшую площадь их спальни. Он тогда присвистнул и переспросил неверяще:

— И что, ты вот это чудовище уместил в штуке размером с теннисный мяч? В пещере, где не было ни одного точного измерительного прибора и свет без конца мигал?

— Ну, да.

Уши у Тони отчётливо порозовели, но Баки предпочёл этого «не заметить».

— Круто, — сказал он. — Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что будь твоя воля, ты бы всё вокруг уменьшил до размеров спичечного коробка.

— Не путай меня с Пимом. Большое я тоже люблю.

— Да? И что же тебе нравится большим?

— Ты.

— О, — улыбнулся Баки, притягивая Тони за талию. — А ещё?

— Кровати.

— Согласен.

— Ванны.

— Ну да, если ванна — то сразу целый бассейн, — рассмеялся он.

— Столы, — продолжил перечислять Тони.

— М-м-м, мы точно всё ещё о размерах говорим?

— И яхты. Хотя маленькие яхты — это тоже отлично.

— Но большой компанией мы на маленькой яхте не поместимся.

— Да, поэтому яхта будет большой.

— Как твой арк-реактор?

— Мелко мыслишь, Джеймс, — подмигнул ему Тони.

И вот теперь Баки стоит на пирсе, смотрит на исполинских размеров корабль, на котором всей их большой семье предстоит провести ближайшие две недели, и думает, что не так уж Тони любит компактные вещи.

Точно не как Пим.


End file.
